Shiemi Moriyama
Shiemi Moriyama is a supporting character from Blue Exorcist. She made her debut in Fusion. Canon Shiemi is a supporting character from the popular manga and anime series, Blue Exorcist. A shopkeeper for a popular Exorcist Supplies Store that deals with selling items to Exorcists, people who hunt down demons, Shiemi used to work with her close grandmother before the latter would die covering the grapes. In her guilt, Shiemi was left vulnerable and manipulated by a possessed flower, who offered to help take care of the store's garden so long as Shiemi stayed in the garden forever. It wouldn't be until Rin Okumura, the protagonist of Blue Exorcist, would appear and break Shiemi free of the flower's curse. Inspired by him, Shiemi would then go on to become a student at True Cross Academy with him, an academy that specializes in training young "exwires," or students, into becoming professional Exorcists. Pre-Convergence It is unspecified from what exact point of the canon Shiemi hails from, but it could very well be sometime after the Training Camp Arc. In context of Blue Exorcist, it can be implied that the events of Welcome to Silent Hill, where Rin had perished, as well as Monokuma Rising, The Reapers' Game, and Eden and the Forgotten People, all happened over the course of an extremely short span of time, as Shiemi only took light note of Rin's disappearance until it would later be revealed to her. Plot Involvement Fusion Shiemi was a decently active figure within the Murder Game, her interactions limited mostly to that of Quote, and participating in the Traitor votes when able to. She and Quote first met while exploring the Fuse Research Facility and encountering Chris Redfield, who would claim that this place was dangerous and he could leave them to safety. Before he would be able to lead them very far, however, another man claiming to be Chris Redfield would appear, saying that the first man was not who he seemed to be, and was in actuality a servant of Arch Demon Akibahara, before coaxing Sheimi and Quote to come over with him. With that, the first Chris Redfield would reveal his true colors and attack the group, though he would be promptly defeated, but not without wounding some of them in the process, and revealing that Rin Okumura was dead, displaying knowledge of the aftermath of the events of Welcome to Silent Hill. Over the rest of the event, Shiemi stayed mostly alongside Quote, becoming rather close to him as the other would attempt to help her move past the death of her friend. Epilogue(s) Fusion In the aftermath of the Murder Game, she would decide to return to Quote's home world with him, staying with him in hopes of growing stronger. Character Relationships * Rin Okumura - The protagonist of Blue Exorcist who would debut in The Ties That Bind. The two of them were close friends with a few moments of potential romantic interest, which would only grow during their time together at True Cross Academy. It is generally believed that these two incarnations of each other are from the same world. * Quote - The protagonist of Cave Story who also debuts in Fusion. The two of them became close allies and friends during the Murder Game, before in the end, Shiemi would decide to return to his home world with him. Trivia * Her favorite pastimes are gardening, making herbal teas, naming plants and flowers, baking cookies, and lying under the sun. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Fusion